gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Nines and AKs
|location = Sweet's House, Ganton |reward = Respect Emmet's Binco Sub Urban Prolaps |fail = Wasted Busted Big Smoke or Emmet dies Glendale destroyed |unlocks = Drive-By OG Loc |unlockedby = Drive-Thru |todo = Go with Smoke to Emmet's house. Try shooting the bottles while crouching. Use the manual aim to shoot the car's gas tank. Drive Smoke home. Get over to Binco and get yourself some Grove Street colors! Go inside the Binco clothes shop. Walk into the marker to try on some new threads. }} Nines and AKs is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Grove Street Families leader and brother Sweet from his home in the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Ganton. Mission Carl arrives at Sweet's house, where Sweet, Smoke and Ryder are playing dominoes. Carl asks what type of guns Grove Street Families have at the moment. Ryder tells Carl about the police raiding Grove Street, leaving them with very little firepower. Carl asks what happened to Emmet. Smoke replies by saying that Emmet is a member of the Seville Boulevard Families, who are not so close with Grove Street anymore but still agrees to take Carl to see him. Carl and Smoke get into Smoke's car drive to Emmet's in Willowfield. On the way, Smoke tells Carl about Seville, Temple Drive Families, and Grove Street Families not getting along. Smoke then tells Carl that he is a leader and to remember him when he gets to the top. They arrive at Emmet's place, where they find him fiddling with a Desert Eagle, which accidentally misfired, spooking Emmet and thinking that someone was shooting at him. He sees Carl and Smoke but does not recognize him at first. Emmet mistakes Carl for Brian, his dead brother, but realizes his error and gives his condolences to Carl about his mother. Smoke tells Emmet that they want to get revenge on the people who did it, and in return, Emmet offers to give them some shooting practice. Smoke demonstrates how to shoot glass bottles, as Carl does the same thing. Carl is also taught how to aim at a car's fuel tank for quick destruction, with Carl hitting the target, practicing the technique on a Tampa. Afterwards, Emmet praises Carl's accuracy, as Carl and Smoke leave. Carl then drives Smoke back to his house in Idlewood. After dropping Smoke off, Carl gets a phone call from Sweet. Sweet tells Carl to go check out the Binco clothing store just up the road from Grove Street and get himself some Grove Street colors. Carl goes to the clothing store and buys some green clothing to wear, and then leaves. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go with Smoke to Emmet's house. *Try shooting the bottles while crouching. *Use the manual aim to shoot the car's gas tank. *Drive Smoke home. *Get over to Binco and get yourself some Grove Street colors! *Go inside the Binco clothes shop. *Walk into the marker to try on some new threads. Instructional Messages Reward The reward for this mission is an increase in respect and the missions Drive-By and OG Loc are unlocked. A pistol now spawns at Emmet's. In addition, Carl can purchase clothing from Binco, ProLaps, and Sub Urban clothing stores. Transcript Gallery Walkthrough NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS1.png|Sweet, Ryder and Smoke are playing dominoes in Sweet's house. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ arrives and is welcomed by everyone. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ asks who's winning the game and Smoke responds saying it's him. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS4.png|Ryder says that the game is finished and that Smoke won. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS5.png|CJ decides that they should talk business and asks the gang what guns they have to defend themselves with. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS6.png|Ryder says that the cops have raided Grove Street and they don't have any guns now. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS7.png|CJ asks the gang what they suggest to do if the Ballas drive by like tried to recently. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS8.png|CJ jokingly asks if they're planning to throw their shoes at them. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS9.png|CJ then asks the gang what happened to Emmet, their old gun supplier. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS10.png|Sweet tells CJ that Emmet is out-of-touch, as all of the other gangs carry automatic weapons like Micro SMGs or AK-47s, while Emmet sells mostly outdated weapons like regular Pistols. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ tells Sweet that if they don't have access to more serious machinery then they'll have to stick with Emmet who has always been there for them. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS12.png|Smoke tells CJ that Emmet is a Seville Boulevard Families member, which can cause some problems. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS13.png|Nonetheless, Smoke tells CJ that they can go see Emmet if CJ wants so. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ and Smoke must now go to see Emmet at his place in Willowfield. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS15.png|On their way out of Grove Street, CJ asks Smoke what happened to the Families and why there's so much animosity between them. Smoke explains saying that members of the families keep wronging each other and their bad blood leads to more bad blood. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS16.png|CJ tells Smoke that the members of the Families should focus on hating their enemies instead of their former peers. Smoke responds saying he admires CJ and calls him a 'leader' and a 'visionary'. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS17.png|Smoke also asks CJ to 'remember him when he gets to the top'. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ tells Smoke to shut up as he's talking nonsense anyways. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS19.png|CJ and Smoke arriving at Emmet's place in Willowfield. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS20.png|CJ and Smoke get out of Smoke's Glendale to go see Emmet... NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS21.png|CJ and Smoke walk into Emmet's place looking for him. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS22.png|Emmet is working on a Desert Eagle on a dumpster. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS23.png|While working, Emmet accidentally pulls the gun's trigger and shoots. Confused, he looks around and asks who shot at him. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS24.png|Emmet picks up the Deagle, points it at CJ and Smoke and referring to them as 'kids' asks them what they want from him. CJ asks Emmet how he's doing. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS25.png|Emmet somewhat recognizes CJ and asks him if he's the son of Beverly Johnson. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ responds saying that he indeed is. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS27.png|Emmet mistakes CJ for Brian and asks him if he's not supposed to be dead. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS28.png|CJ tells Emmet that he's the other son of Beverly - Carl. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS29.png|Emmet says he's sorry about Beverly's death. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS30.png|Smoke says that Beverly's death is actually the reason they're there, as they want weapons to get the people who killed her. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS31.png|Emmet tells Smoke that they've come to the right place and leads Smoke to the dumpster he was working on his gun on. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS32.png|CJ, Emmet and Smoke open the dumpster and Emmet tells Smoke and CJ that they can try anything they want. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS33.png|Unfortunately for them, the guns in the dumpster are very old.. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS34.png|To practice, CJ and Smoke decide to set up some bottles on dumpsters and shoot at them from a distance. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS35.png|CJ shooting the first bottle he and Smoke set up. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS36.png|On their second practice, CJ and Smoke must take out three bottles. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS37.png|CJ taking out the three bottles he and Smoke set up. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS38.png|On their third practice, CJ and Smoke set up five bottles. With this practice, they decide to try side rolls and shooting whilst crouching. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS39.png|CJ taking out the five bottles. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS40.png|To end their practice, CJ decides to try destroying a Tampa parked in Emmet's place by shooting it in the gas tank. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS41.png|CJ shooting the gas tank and destroying the old Tampa. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS42.png|After CJ and Smoke end their practice, Smoke decides that he and CJ should head home. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS43.png|Emmet follows CJ and Smoke to their car, telling them to remember not to tell anyone where they got the guns from. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS44.png|Emmet also tells CJ and Smoke that his place is the place for guns, as he's been 'proudly serving the community for over 30 years'. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS45.png|Smoke calls Emmet crazy and asks CJ to drive them. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS46.png|CJ says that he's seen newer weaponry in a museum and asks Smoke where they should go now. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS47.png|Smoke asks CJ to drop him off in his house in Idlewood. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS48.png|CJ must now drive Smoke back to his house. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS49.png|CJ driving Smoke home. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS50.png|CJ and Smoke arriving at Smoke's house in Idlewood. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS51.png|Smoke thanks CJ for the ride and tells him that he'll see him later before walking off. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS52.png|Suddenly, CJ gets a call. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS53.png|The caller turns out to be Sweet, who tells CJ that he thought he was back rolling with Grove Street Families. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS54.png|CJ says that as he told Sweet before, he indeed is back with Grove Street. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS55.png|Sweet tells CJ that if he was really back with Grove Street, he'd show his loyalty by getting some Grove Street colors in a clothes shop. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS56.png|Sweet tells CJ that nobody's going to respect him if he doesn't respect his own home. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS57.png|CJ tells Sweet that he was planning to get some Grove Street colored clothes, but just didn't have the time yet. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS58.png|Sweet tells CJ about a Binco clothing shop near the Ganton Gym and says CJ should go and buy himself some Grove Street colors from there. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS59.png|CJ must now go to Binco and get some new threads. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS60.png|CJ driving to Binco. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS61.png|CJ arriving at Binco. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS62.png|Upon arriving, CJ must go inside and buy some new clothes. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS63.png|CJ walking into the Binco shop. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS64.png|CJ going into the changing room in the clothing shop. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS65.png|CJ buying himself some new threads. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS66.png|After buying new clothes, CJ walks outside. NinesAndAKs-GTASA-SS67.png|Mission passed. Indestructible Tampa Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 6 - Nines and AK's (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 6 - Nines and AK's (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 6 - Nines and AK's (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *During the first cutscene, the song playing in Sweet's house is "Fuck wit Dre Day (And Everybody's Celebratin')" by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg. This song can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. *Sweet mentions that gangsters nowadays carry Macs, weapons which were actually supposed to be included in the game, but were cut. It is likely the quote was made before the Mac-10 was cut. *In the PC version of the game, even if the controls are set to "Mouse + Keys" (standard controls configuration), which doesn't have an auto-aim feature, the instructions given to shoot the bottles still display controls only used for auto-aiming. *In the cutscene where Carl and Big Smoke meet Emmet, Emmet is seen wearing a red shirt under his green jacket, but in gameplay his shirt is white. *When Emmet fires his Desert Eagle, it uses a more realistic special shooting effect. The effect is later shown again in the mission End of the Line. *The player doesn't actually have to buy any clothes to finish the mission. See Also *Mission Walkthrough Navigation }}de:Nines and AK’s es:Nines and AK's fr:Nines and AK's nl:Nines and AKs pl:Dziewiątki i kałachy pt:Nines and AK's ru:Nines and AKs fi:Nines and AKs Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas